A New Form
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Castiel is alive and has a new form. Sam and Dean are a little surprised by Castiel's new form, but regardless Castiel is still Castiel. "Hello, Dean and Sam. I have this form as punishment." Castiel has been turned into a little grey kitten with piercing blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural. Please Review and Thank You ^_^**

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Dean and Sam were pinned to a wall being choked by two smirking demons.

"And finally you two pain in the asses will die." A demon sneered, but then the other demon screamed in pain and shortly after the sneering demon screamed shrilly. Dean and Sam were released. They took a few deep breaths.

"What the hell?" Dean asked out-loud, his eyes wide, and having no idea what on earth had occurred. Somehow it seems as if the demons had been smited or something.

"Hey, Dean. Look there's a kitten." Sam commented as he looked down. A small kitten with piercing blue eyes, grey fur, and tail swishing.

"Hello, Dean and Sam. I have this form as punishment." The kitten stated calmly.

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean asked and his eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Yes." Castiel replied while walking towards them.

"How long will this last?" Sam asked curiously and Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"I have no idea." Castiel informed them. "However, I can still smite demons. I do not mind being an animal. It is an interesting experience."

"You seriously don't care about being a kitten. I mean come on of all things a kitten?" Dean commented while shaking his head. "Why couldn't you be a puppy?"

"It doesn't matter to me about my form whether it's human or animal. I don't care if my form is female or male. One can't be picky." Castiel stated calmly and Dean picked him up.

"So, Cas. Are you a male or female kitten." Dean said to him.

"A male kitten if you must know Dean." Castiel commented flatly and Dean nodded his head.

"I'll take your word for it." Dean stated and he was about to put Castiel down, but Sam grabbed the kitten and held him.

"Do you need to eat or anything?" Sam asked Castiel. The kitten blinked his eyes and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I do not require food." Castiel replied calmly and he started purring when Sam started petting his back.

"Sammy, Why are you petting Cas?" Dean asked while shaking his head.

"Because I feel like it, Dean. It looks like Cas can't help, but purr. The smiting angel kitten is weak to pets." Sam informed him and Dean laughed.

"I do not understand what is so funny." Castiel said after Sam stopped petting him.

* * *

** Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural. Thank You ^_^ peeps for reviewing. I own 3 cats and 2 dogs :) **

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Castiel was taking a nap inside of the bathtub, tail curled around his body, and having pleasant dreams. Eventually the shower-curtain was opened and Dean stared down at the sleeping in disbelief. He had thought Castiel had left or something, but it looks like that wasn't the case.

"What the hell, Cas." Dean said in a low voice and the kitten woke up. Castiel stretched and noticed that the human is completely bare.

"Hello, Dean. I was enjoying the coolness of the bathtub." Castiel informed him and he tilted his head to the side. "How are you, Dean?"

"Get out."

"Why are you embarrassed, Dean? You have nothing to be ashamed of." Castiel told Dean.

"Cas, Go." Dean said while looking down at the kitten. Castiel disappeared from the bathtub and appeared in-front of Sam.

"Hey, Cas. Where were you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Bathtub." Castiel replied simply and he curls his tail around himself.

"Oh, then you saw…Dean naked."

"Yes."

"I bought some toys for you, Cas. So you wouldn't be bored." Sam said while smiling down at the kitten.

"I do not get bored, Sam." Castiel said calmly while looking up into his eyes. Sam tossed a small ball which is half pink and half blue in color. He had covered it in catnip. Sam was curious as to whether or not Castiel will react to catnip.

It is perfect timing for Dean is in the shower and he wouldn't groan or say 'Why the hell are you treating Cas like some damn pet, Sammy. He's not really a kitten. Well he is, but isn't..Whatever, Not my fault if Cas gets all pissed off at you. I sure as hell would get pissed.' Well, Sam never had a pet and he figured might as well test out his animal skills on the currently kitten Cas. Besides it's not like Castiel minds or anything.

"Oh, what is this wonderful smell?" Castiel meowed and cuddled with the small ball. His nose sniffing it, tail swishing, and eyes starting to get bigger. "It smells heavenly."

Castiel was rubbing his cheeks against the small ball, meowing, chasing after it, and cuddling with it. Sam smiled and laughed while watching Castiel's interactions with the catnip covered ball.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked his brother.

"Cas having fun with catnip." Sam informed him and Castiel purred loudly while snuggling with the small ball.

"You basically got Cas high on catnip." Dean said calmly while watching the kitten.

"Pretty much and he is having fun, Dean. He looks happy." Sam told him and picked up Castiel. The kitten held onto the small ball with his claws, refused to let it go, and Sam petted him.

"Sam, You do know that Cas is not a pet." Dean stated to his brother. Sam rolled his eyes and gently poked Castiel on the nose. Castiel rubbed his cheek against the ball, purred, and he felt as if he was in heaven. Dean shook his head and Sam chuckled while looking down at the kitten. Then Crowley appeared and looked at the scene.

"Never thought you boys would be have a kitten." Crowley said calmly.

"What are you doing here, Crowley." Dean stated and he glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing just checking and seeing what you two are doing." Crowley commented flatly and he frowned for a moment. He snatched the kitten away from Sam to take a closer look.

"Give him back, Crowley!" Dean and Sam yelled at him.

"Hello, Kitten." Crowley commented while looking down into dazed blue eyes. "How long will you remain like this Castiel? You look so helpless and defenseless. First you were an insane angel and now you are just a cute little kitten. What am I going to do with you, Castiel? Honestly, It would be no fun harming you at the moment."

"He smited two demons." Sam told him.

"Oh, dangerous kitten. Still able to smite demons despite being so small and fragile. Do text me when kitten here is no longer literally a kitten. After all I'm not really into hurting animals." Crowley said careless and gently placed Castiel down on the bed. "Later, boys."

Castiel curled up with his ball, tail wrapped around his body, and enjoying the smell of catnip.

"Great, Crowley knows about Cas being a kitten. Just great." Dean commented and frowned to himself. "Damnit."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What did you peeps think of this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural. Thank You ^_^ peeps for reviewing. **

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"So, Dean. How do you think Cas is holding up?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Probably sulking at the motel or playing with that ball." Dean replied causally and he ordered a pie from the Waiter. Castiel watched the two brothers, he was invisible to human eyes, and he noticed two demons eating hamburgers. Castiel ignored them and kept his focus on the human brothers.

"Never seen an angel inside of a kitten." The demon with blond hair whispered in a low voice while glancing at the little grey kitten with piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah too bad we can't snatch that angelic kitten and keep it as a pet. It would be interesting having a little angel kitten as a pet." The red haired demon said quietly in a sulky voice and crossed his arms.

"Tragically, Crowley would be pissed." The blond haired demon stated in a low and sulky voice.

"Think that angel kitten can still smite?" The red haired demon asked quietly while glancing at the kitten.

"Maybe…Either way we would be screwed." The blond haired replied in a low voice.

"Yeah, If Crowley found out or if that little angel kitten can still smite us, Demons." The red haired demon said while sighing deeply and he silently sulked to himself.

"Not worth the damn risks." The blond haired demon stated firmly and thought for a moment.", But still it would be fun having an angel kitten and we would be the only demons to have one."

"I don't know if our hound pup would even like an angel kitten." The red haired demon said in a low voice.

"I want to at least touch that angel kitten. Bragging rights. Crowley said no one can take the angelic kitten as a pet, but he didn't say no touching. We can touch, but no keeping." The blond haired demon whispered while smirking. "We won't get into trouble. No harm, no foul, right?"

"True. Hey, Pup quietly collect that little kitty over there. No damaging or killing it. Otherwise you won't get any bones ever again. Understand?" The red head demon whispered and the hell hound pup nodded his head. "Now go, Pup."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What did you peeps think of this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural. Thank You ^_^ peeps for reviewing. **

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Castiel glances over at the hell hound pup and tilted his head to the side. He is still invisible to the human eye. Dean and Sam were still eating their food. Castiel didn't want to bother them. The hell hound pup tripped, shook his head, and didn't bark or growl for he was ordered to be silent by his Masters.

"If you even try to harm these humans. I will smite you." Castiel warned the hell hound pup, eyes narrowed, and his paw raised. "Go before I change my mind, Hell hound pup."

The hell hound pup quietly sniffed from a distance, titled his head to the side, and turned around for he recalled last month on his Masters informing him 'If you receive a warning about being smited from an Angel or you at risk of being killed or hurt or whatever…Just come back.'. The blond haired demon finished his milkshake and the red haired finished his strawberry passion soda.

The hell hound pup had his head lowered for failing. The demons sighed and the one with blond hair picked him up.

"So the little angel kitten can smite." The red haired demon said in a whisper. The pup nodded his head and the blond haired demon sighed.

"It's okay, pup." The blond haired demon commented in a low voice. The pup was curled up on his lap and he pet the pup's pure white fur. "Collecting a kitten isn't worth being smited over. Best be going before that little angelic kitten changes its mind. Best be safe than sorry."

"Hey, Pup. Want a brother or sister hell hound?" The red haired demon asked quietly. The hell hound pup fiercely shook his head, memories of being mocked by the other hell hounds for having such pure white fur, being picked on until he was picked out of all the other hell hounds puppies, and the blond haired demon has the pup on his shoulders.

"Make sure to give the waitress a good tip." The blond haired demon said firmly and walked out with the hell hound pup around his shoulders. Once outside he placed the pup down and the pup wagged his tail. The red haired demon rolled his eyes, placed down a decent amount of money, and walked out.

Castiel was on-top of Sam's head, looking around the area, and everyone in the restaurant are humans. Sam and Dean are done. Their Waiter was given an okay tip. The brothers left and Castiel didn't feel like getting off of Sam's head. The view was nice. The brothers entered the Motel room and Sam sat down on a chair.

"Hey, Cas. Where are you?" Dean said while looking around the room. "Cas?"

Castiel made himself visible and then Dean looked at his brother.

"What the hell, Cas? What are you doing on Sam's head?"

"The view is nice." Castiel replied calmly and tilted his head to the side. "Along with being fluffy."

Sam carefully got the kitten out of his hair, looked at him, and chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes and decided to take a shower. After a few hours both brothers were asleep and wearing earplugs. There was something going on outside, Castiel was curious, and popped outside to see the scene.

"Go to heaven you fucking son of a saint!" The blond haired demon yelled fiercely at a brown haired demon, his eyes flashing in anger, and holding on a hell hound pup. "You think you can get away with harming my hell hound pup?!"

"Some hell hound. Look at its disgusting pure white fur. It's a disgrace." The brown haired demon sneered and nose wrinkled. "That pup should be put down. Also it's a damn disgrace for you caring so much for that stupid, ugly, and useless pup. I would be doing you a favor by killing it."

"You can shove that so called favor up your damn ass." The blond haired said coldly while looking him in the eyes. Castiel watched and his head tilted to the side.

"Oh, well…I can always kill the pup and fuck you all night long. Wonder if you would scream, beg for mercy, or enjoy every mome-" The brown haired demon was cut off. The demon with red haired tossed a jar of Holy Water at the brown haired demon. The two demons watched as the brown haired demon screamed in pain and swiftly died.

"Hah, Imagine if anyone saw that…A demon throwing holy water at another demon. By the way good aim." The blond haired demon said while grinning. The red haired demon nodded his head, pulled off the thick gloves, and tossed them into the trash. Castiel blinked his eyes and this is the first time seeing a demon use holy water against another demon.

'I wonder if Dean or Sam ever witnessed a demon throwing holy water at another demon.' Castiel thought and he briefly stretched while watching the scene.

"Death by holy water is considered one of the most horrific way to die. Besides humans, angels, and whatnot uses holy water to kill demons. So, Yeah." The red haired demon said while smirking and arms crossed across his chest. "Besides, I wasn't in the mood to torture him."

"I agree. Now let's go because I'm pretty sure the humans heard that bastard screaming. Next time someone disses or hurts our pup there will be a ton of torture." The blond haired demon commented and he held the hell hound pup closer. Castiel watched as the two demons along with the pup disappeared, he blinked his eyes, and decided to go back inside the motel room.

"Hey, Cas. Where were you?" Dean asked the kitten.

"I was outside witnessing a scene." Castiel told him and tail curled around his body.

"Huh?" Dean asked in confusion.

"I witnessed a demon throwing a jar of holy water at another demon." Castiel replied calmly and Dean stared at him in the eyes.

"Really?" Dean asked him.

"Yes." Castiel informed the human.

"Damn." Dean muttered to himself and shook his head. "Oh, well. What are the chances of that happening again?"

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What did you peeps think of Castiel just watching and witnessing the scene between the demons? What did you think of the two demons and their little hell hound pup? Castiel was mainly confused for the entire scene ;) head tilted, eyes focused, and paying attention to every detail... Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Supernatural. Thank You ^_^ peeps for reviewing. Warning: Mention of kids having been tortured ;_; **

**It's alright, The Mysterious Shadow ;) I wanted to surprise peeps and don't worry they wouldn't harm any kind of animal..Of course the little hell hound puppy wouldn't hesitant to injure or to kill an animal if said animal/animals dares try to bite one or both of his beloved Masters ^_^ Thank you for the pie :), HellsTheTwerd ^_^ I was actually thinking having a character calling Castiel by the name of Catsiel :) He will be called Catsiel ^_^ at some point, but the question is when ;) **

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

It has been a long week, getting rid of ghosts, and solving people's supernatural problems. Dean, Sam, and Castiel are staying at a motel. Castiel silently watched as Dean and Sam ate breakfast. His eyes focused while his paws held onto a small and fuzzy bright orange ball.

"Lately, There are a lot of reports of missing children. There have been about twenty-four this week alone. Twelve boys and twelve girls." Sam commented and Dean frowned.

"Think demons might be involved." Dean said in a low voice, Sam nodded his head, and handed him the paper.

"Yes." Sam told him. The brothers researched, interviewed the parent/parents of the missing children, and connected the dots. All of the children who are missing were born on a Wednesday. The twelve boys were all six years old and born on different months, but all were born on a Wednesday. The twelve girls were all nine years old and born on different months, but all were born on a Wednesday.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel followed a hunch which led them to the ocean. Castiel briefly admired the crashing waves from Sam's head. Dean and Sam walked over to a beach house with a basement. They heard voices.

"Why the hell do you care what I did to the children? It was fun making them scream, cry, and breaking them. It's pretty screwed up using a devil trap on your own kind."

"I don't care that it seems wrong for a demon to use a devil trap. I could use fucking holy water on your sorry ass, but I would prefer to torture you. Some of what I hate are rapists, pedophiles, and haters of animals." The blond haired demon sneered. Dean and Sam broke down the door. The blond haired demon blinked his eyes in surprise, but then undid the devil trap and swiftly grabbed the male demon with black hair.

"We can continue this in hell, Bitch. No interruptions at all." The blond haired demon commented cheerfully, his grip on the black haired demon was strong, and the little hell hound pup was biting down hard the black haired demon's leg.

"Wait. Where are the children and why the hell were they kidnapped!" Dean shouted loudly.

"He had his way with the children emotionally, physically, and sexually for a week." The blond haired demon informed Dean. "This sick bastard will not enjoy his time in hell."

"First orders of business would be castration to that sick bastard." The red haired demon commented when he made his appearance.

"Where are the children?" Sam asked while Dean started making a devil trap.

"Sent them home thirty minutes ago." The blond haired demon replied simply and vanished while having a tight grip on the black haired demon. The red haired demon waved before vanishing.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked out-loud. Sam pulled out his cell phone and started calling the parents of the kidnapped children. All of the kids returned home safe and sound.

"It's tragic what occurred to those children." The red haired demon commented to the blond demon who started to slowly castrate the black haired demon. "The only way for them to no longer be insane and to be able to heal their injuries was for them to sell their souls to us. We are not death who can put up a wall nor angels who can cause a human to forget memories."

"Well the kids won't go to the insane asylum. All twenty-four kids were tortured into insanity by this bastard. Each child has a black hell hound puppy. Well they can't see it, but the pups will keep them safe. We will see the kids again in ten years and go from there." The blond haired demon said calmly and ignoring the black haired demon screaming out in pain. "So, Crimson. Did you notice the angel kitten on top of that tall human's hair? Oh can you hand me that rusty spoon?"

"Yes, Aurea. Here you go." Crimson replied smoothly, grabbed a rusty spoon, and handed it to the male blond haired demon.

"Time to scoop out your left eye and force feed it to you." Aurea commented cheerfully to the black haired demon. "It's going to be slow and painful!"

Castiel went to all twenty-four houses and he soon discovered the children had sold their souls. Dean and Sam had a feeling that was more than likely the case.

"Damnit, If only we had known sooner about those kids." Dean said while looking at the road. Sam rubbed Castiel's back and looked out the window. "They would still have their souls and wouldn't have suffered as badly."

"I noticed each child had a hell hound puppy." Castiel told them. "I spoke with the pups and they were given orders to keep the children safe from any harm."

"So basically the memories were erased of what happened to them, all injuries healed, and they have their own guard dog." Sam commented and he briefly closed his eyes.

"Yes." Castiel said and tail curled around Sam's right wrist. "Also after ten years they have an option of regaining their memories of what occurred to them and having their soul returned to them."

"It sounds too good to be true." Dean stated and he parked the car. Sam picked Castiel up, Dean opened the door, and used a key to get inside the motel room.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What did you think of this chapter?**

**Crimson (Red haired demon) and Aurea (Blond haired demon) are Crossroads Demons (Those two finally have names)****. They won't be showing up for 4 or 5 chapters for they are busy in hell torturing the black haired demon. Hopefully you peeps didn't get too annoyed with the 2 Crossroads Demons that I made up: Crimson and Aurea or The Hell Hound Puppy currently named Pup...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Supernatural. My cats always chase after the laser pointer and also the flash light :) In the near future Castiel will be ****introduced to laser pointers and flash lights ^_^**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews ^_^ Would have typed and posted another chapter after chapter 5, but after typing and then posting chapter 5 I became sleepy and went to bed. Now, I'm recharged :) and have some more ideas which I came up with while I was sleeping ^_^ Sometimes the plot bunnies attack with idea's and Ice Cream while one is dreaming ;)**

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Castiel was curled up in the sink, eyes half-way closed, and yawned. Dean closed the bathroom door and started to use the toilet, but then noticed Castiel.

"What the hell, Cas? What are you doing inside the sink?" Dean asked him.

"Relaxing." Castiel replied simply and stretched.

"Get out now." Dean told him. Castiel nodded his head and he reappeared on-top of Sam's hair.

"Hey, Cas." Sam said calmly while carefully picking the kitten from his hair. "I have a ball of yarn."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, Sam grinned at him, and placed the kitten down. He was curious if Castiel will react the ball of yarn or not. Well, Castiel reacted to catnip. So why not a ball of yarn? Sam tossed it and after about thirty seconds. The angelic kitten raced after the ball of yarn, playing with it, and within two minutes became entangled with the yarn.

Dean walked out of the bathroom, his younger brother is laughing, and Castiel is all tangled up with yarn.

"Why do you find this funny?" Castiel asked Sam in a curious voice, but received no reply and he noticed Dean started to laugh. The angel kitten tried to untangle himself, but became more entangled. After a few minutes Dean begun to untangle Castiel from the yarn and Sam watched in amusement for a minute before heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

"Damnit, Sammy did this on purpose to be the first person to take a shower." Dean said in a low voice and he was finally done untangling Castiel. "He is going to hog all of the hot water and I'll end up with a cold shower."

"You could share the shower with Sam. Then you both would have a hot shower and neither one of you would be stuck with a cold shower." Castiel told him and Dean just stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell, Cas."

"You and Sam are brothers."

"It would be creepy taking a shower with Sam because he is my brother. Would you take a shower with your brothers?"

"Yes." Castiel said honestly and he tilted his head to the side. "However there has never been an occasion so far for me in which required showering with my brothers."

"You just don't understand some things about humans, Cas. Most of us humans would never ever take a shower with our siblings. I'll show you the typical reply aka rejection." Dean told him, he walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it. "Hey, Sammy! Want to take a shower together?"

"Sure, Dean." Sam commented while holding back laughter. He had been listening to Castiel and Dean talking.

"Bitch." Dean stated and he noticed Castiel looks confused.

"Jerk." Sam told him, picked up the soap, and hummed to himself.

"I do not understand. Sam said yes to your offer." Castiel said in confusion to Dean. "You are not going to shower with him?"

"I need a beer." Dean muttered to himself and shook his head. "Just forget it, Cas."

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What did you think of this chapter?**

**Castiel relaxing in the bathroom sink was inspired by my youngest cat :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Supernatural. About a week or two ago my youngest cat Blue decided to jump into the washer (There was no water or clothing inside) and she walked around in a circle for 2 minutes before getting bored and jumped out with ease. All three of my cats simply love to play and/or get inside of boxes.. **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews ^_^ and hope you peeps enjoy this chapter :) **

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Hey, Cas. Do you think you should have a new name like Catsiel?" Dean asked the small grey kitten and he managed to have a straight face. Sam laughed quietly under his breath. Castiel tilted his head to the right side and stared at Dean.

"My name has always been Castiel and that name will not change." Castiel said calmly, tail curled around his body, and eyes completely focused on Dean.

"We mainly call you, Cas." Dean commented and he added teasingly. "Your name might as well be Cas."

"My name is Castiel, but it is alright for my name to be shorten to make it easier for others to say and remember." Castiel stated flatly and he grabbed the fluffy orange ball with his claws. Sam sprinkled catnip onto the ball Castiel was holding onto.

"Are you saying we are too dumb to say or recall your name?" Dean asked and he was frowning a little to himself.

"You are twisting my words, Dean. I did not call you dumb." Castiel stated firmly before cuddling up with the orange ball. "This smells heavenly."

Dean and Sam watched as Castiel raced around the motel room with the fluffy orange ball.

"Sammy, Did you put catnip onto Cas's ball again?" Dean asked while watching the angel kitten playing happily with the ball.

"Yes." Sam answered and he looked at his brother. "Dean, Do you think Cas will become more and more cat like by the day?"

"I don't know, Sammy...You really shouldn't encourage Cas to become more cat like..or anything." Dean said in a low voice to his younger brother.

"He is a kitten right now, Dean...He's not in a human vessel. Besides Cas can still smite demons and has all of his powers. So it shouldn't matter what form Cas takes on." Sam told him and he heard his brother sigh. "Dean...Do you miss Cas using a human vessel?"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean stated before walking away to the bathroom. The older Hunter closed and locked the door behind him. He placed a towel on the closed toliet lid, turned on the shower, and waits for it to warm up.

'Will Cas remain a kitten forever? Why couldn't he be in a human vessel instead of a kitten? At least Cas is alive...' Dean thought while stripping his outfit off. 'Yeah at least Cas is alive, he's not insane, or anything...just a...kitten. Of course a kitten that can smite demons along with other stuff.'

Sam shakes his head and grabbed a flashlight before turning off the lights. Castiel was snuggling with the catnip covered fluffy orange ball. He turned on the flash light and Castiel released his orange ball to pounce on the light. Sam smiled, moved the light around, and Castiel followed it each time.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What did you think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Supernatural. Laser Pops are awesome :) The candy tastes good and the light part gives plenty of fun when playing with cats ^_^ **

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Get away from, Cas." Dean stated firmly to two stray cats rubbing up against Castiel and he could hear them purring.

"Dean, It's a normal friendly gesture that cats do." Sam said to his older brother. Castiel was not sure what to do, but he was alright with it since the two cats were not attacking him.

"They are way too friendly. He's just a kitten while they are all grown up." Dean told his younger brother.

"Did you know it is possible for a four month old female kitten to become pregnant. A four month old kitten equals the age of a five year old human child." Sam commented calmly and the two cats licked the back of Castiel's neck. Dean picked the kitten up, the two stray cats glared at him, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Cas, What is wrong with you?" Dean asked the small grey kitten.

"They were cleaning me, Dean." Castiel informed him.

"I'll give you a bath." Dean commented and Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"Anyway, Dean. A kitten reachs adulthood when they are a year old. A one year old cat equals eighteen in human years." Sam said calmly to him.

"Have you been researching about cats, Sammy?" Dean asked while looking his brother is the eyes.

"Yes." Sam answered and the two stray cats were looking up at Castiel with longing in their eyes. "One is a female cat while the other is a male cat."

"They are brother and sister." Castiel commented and his tail is curled around his body. "They are thirteen months old. They use to have an owner, but then after a couple of months that owner dropped them off at a street corner."

Dean carried Castiel back into the motel room and walked into the bathroom. He used a plug for the sink, placed it with warm water, and Castiel's head was tilted to the side watching.

"It is natural for a cat to clean themselves and to clean other cats, Dean." Castiel told him and Dean turned off the water.

"Cas, Don't you recall being in a human vessel?"

"Yes, I recall it. However I never took a shower or a bath. Also I never used the toliet and the only time I changed was if the outfit was too damaged." Castiel said calmly. Dean stared at him and he blinked his eyes.

"Seriously, Cas? You never took a shower or a bath?" Dean asked the kitten.

"There was no need, Dean. Is there something wrong?" Castiel asked curiously and Dean gently placed the kitten into the half-way water filled sink.

"Man, Cas. The first time you are taking a bath and your a little kitten." Dean told him before chuckling. "Man, oh man."

"I don't understand why is it funny. Why is it funny, Dean?" Castiel asked in a confused voice.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What did you think of this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Supernatural. ****Out of curiosity do any of you peeps play The Sims 3 on the PC?**

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

Dean started drying Castiel off with a towel and noticed the kitten's fur became slightly fluffy.

"Cas, Do you miss being inside a human vessel?" Dean asked him while looking into those piercing blue eyes. "Are you happy being a kitten?"

"I do not believe I'll cause too much trouble while inside a kitten." Castiel said quietly and tail curled around his body. "I'll still be able to help by smiting demons, Dean."

"I don't know, Dean." Castiel replied calmly and Dean picked him up into his arms.

"Damnit, Cas. How can you not know? Are you pissed about Sam treating you like a pet? Are you depressed about being in such a tiny body?" Dean asked him and his right hand under Castiel's chin. "What the hell is going through your mind, Cas."

"I'm glad that Sam can laugh and smile without it appearing to be painful or forced." Castiel told him. Dean sighed to himself and finished drying the small grey kitten off.

"I think if I was turned into a kitten. I would be pretty pissed off and ready to bite the first person trying to treat me like a damn pet." Dean informed the angelic kitten. "I wouldn't be a nice and cuddly kitten at all, Cas. In fact people would call me a hellish kitten."

"What if a witch turns you into a kitten?" Castiel asked curiously while looking him in the eyes.

"Cas, Don't jinx it. If I get turned into a kitten by a witch. I'll know who to blame." Dean told him while grinning on the inside.

"You would blame the witch for the witch would have been the one to turn you into a kitten, Dean."

"Well yeah, but I would also blame you for jinxing me."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel said quietly while looking down at the bathroom tiles.

"Don't be sorry, Cas. I was messing with you." Dean told him and he walked out of the bathroo with the kitten in his arms.

"Hey, Dean. I bought some pie and placed it on the table." Sam commented calmly to his older brother. Dean placed Castiel down and walked quickly to the table in order to enjoy some pie. Sam walked over, picked Castiel up, and started petting his soft grey fur.

* * *

**Please Review and Tha****nk You ^_^ What did you think of this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Supernatural. The Two Crossroads Demons (Aurea and Crimson) are in this chapter.**

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Hey, Crimson. How do I look right now?" Aurea asked while smirking and holding up a human skull. "Hellish or angelic or human or something else?"

"What a difficult question, Aurea." Crimson said with sarcasm in his voice and then he grinned widely. "I think you look ever so angelic today holding a skull of a sinner. You little angelic darling."

"Go to heaven you muscular Saint." Aurea informed him in a cool and calm collect tone of voice.

"Ah ha you admitted to me being muscular." Crimson stated while grinning widely at him.

"You missed the Saint insult, Airhead. Your light head is up in the fluffy white clouds." Aurea said in a low voice while shaking his head at the red haired demon.

"I merely ignored it, baby." Crimson commented causally while smirking and Aurea tossed the human skull at him, but the red haired demon caught it.

"Oh bless you, Crimson." Aurea said in a mockingly innocent voice and he caught the human skill.

"You want to blows me?" Crimson asked calmly while grinning and fluttering his eyes at the blond haired demon. "How sinfully adorable you are my dear little Aurea."

"Oh go jump into a holy water bath." Aurea stated simply. "Height isn't everything foolish one."

"You would miss me if I died." Crimson said cheerfully. "You also wouldn't have anyone to hand you rusty spoons."

"Let's get out of the graveyard now. I want a sundae." Aurea told him, the blond haired demon dropped the skull, and crushed it firmly with his boot.

"You know what some of the other crossroads demons call us they say we are a disgr-" Crimson started to say, but he was cut off by Aurea's left hand firmly covering his lips.

"I don't give a damn. They can be smited by some random angel for all I care to be honest." Aurea said bluntly, he moved his hand away from Crimson's lips, and gently picked up the hell hound pup. "Time to get some fucking epic sundaes!"

Dean, Sam, and Castiel are in a Diner. Castiel currently invisible to the human eye and he is sitting on Sam's hair. Castiel sensed it when two demons and their hell hound pup entered the diner. The question is are they going to cause trouble in this place. Castiel watched them and their hell hound pup from a safe location of Sam's hair. The two demons sat down, a Waiter asked their order, and afterwards left.

"I love Sundaes." Aurea said happily and he couldn't wait to get his order.

"You know what's funny, Golden Kitten? Almost sounds like your saying sunday as in S-U-N-D-A-Y." Crimson commented while smirking at the blond haired demon.

"Whatever, Silver Mouse. You will not ruin it for me." Aurea stated firmly and he grabbed Crimson's wrists. "Don't purify my sundaes."

Crimson snickered, Aurea rolled his eyes in annoyance, and released his wrists.

"You are killing me, Golden Kitten. Don't purify my sundaes." Crimson said in a low voice, he held his stomach, and grinned at him before whispering quietly. "We can't purify anything at all and besides not everything is pure on sunday. Did you know some humans fuck on Sunday? So yeah it's not totally pure and innocent on that day or night."

Aurea decided to ignore him, he glanced around the area, and noticed the angelic kitten. The same one from last time and it is sitting on top of a tall human's head.

"Looks like that angel kitten has laid claim to those two humans." Aurea muttered to the red haired demon. Crimson nodded his head and he looked away. The Waiter returned with two sundaes and a hamburger. Aurea cheerfully grabbed his two sundaes while Crimson begun eating his hamburger.

"Sam, How much did you spend on cat toys?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Not a lot, Dean." Sam answered calmly and he finished eating his salad. "I only bought a few simple, but fun for cats kind of toys. Plus more catnip."

"You just love seeing Cas running all around and cuddling with whatever you sprinkle catnip on." Dean commented flatly to his younger brother and Sam grinned at him.

* * *

**Please Review and Tha****nk You ^_^ What did you think of this chapter?**

**Crimson and Aurea have codenames for each other. Golden Kitten Equals Aurea while Silve Mouse Equals Crimson. Hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Supernatural. Thank you for the Reviews :)**

**Please Review ^_^ and Thank You **

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Where are you going, Dean?" Sam asked his older brother. Castiel was curled up on the bed, eyes closed, and relaxing.

"Just going out. I'll be back later." Dean replied simply before walking out the door. Sam sighed to himself and started to pet the small grey kitten.

In the motel room next door is a male Italian Vampire by the name of Angelo. He was drinking blood from a sundae cup and his eyes focused on the blond haired demon eating a sundae.

"This might be old news, but Benny escaped from purgatory." Angelo told him. "No idea how he managed it, but somehow he got out."

"So that damn flirting bitch is out. That damn blood-sucking bimbo with ugly as dirt facial hair is no longer there. That damn bloody bastard escaped from purgatory." Crimson growled as came out of the bathroom. Angelo's eyes are wide in shock while Aurea rolled his eyes.

"You have such long and colorful names for Benny. He wasn't flirting-flirting. He just commented on me having a nice ass." Aurea commented cheerfully to him.

"He shouldn't have even been looking at your ass. Anyway, It's the part after the nice ass comment that really pissed me off." Crimson informed him and Aurea finished his sundae.

"Oh the part where Benny said that he could put my mouth to better use." Aurea said causally. Crimson's right eye twitched and Angelo felt a little nervous. "I was thinking about cutting his tongue out, but alas you killed him before I even had the chance."

"I regret nothing." Crimson stated to him. "I would still kill Benny."

"So, Angelo. Did anyone escape with Benny?" Aurea asked calmly and he looked the Italian Vampire in the eyes.

"Bet if that bimbo bitch took anyone with him out…The gender would be male." Crimson muttered and he leaned against the wall.

"Benny took a male human with him." Angelo replied to the blond haired demon. "I think the man was named Dean."

"Anyone want to bet whether or not Benny fucked that man in purgatory? Any bets for Benny screwing the human over in the future?" Crimson asked carelessly. "Any bets for the human to try and kill, Benny?"

"I bet one penny that the human tries to kill Benny." Aurea commented cheerfully. "I wonder if he would fail or manage to off Benny?"

"I bet one nickel that Benny will screw the human over in the future." Angelo stated calmly and he has a small smile on his lips. "The odds are almost completely in my favor."

"I bet one dime that Benny fucked the human in purgatory." Crimson said causally. "By fucked I mean sex in case any of you didn't understand my meaning."

Outside in a nearby park Benny is waiting for Dean to show up and he leaned against a tree.

"Hello, Dean."

"What do you want Benny."

"Is that how you address someone who helped you out of purgatory?"

* * *

**Please Review and Tha****nk You ^_^ What did you think of this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Supernatural. I can't wait until 9:00PM :) for tonight Supernatural Season 8 Ep 1 will be airing ^_^ 16 mintues until 9:00PM**

**Please Review ^_^ and Thank You :) **

**A New Form**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Where is Dean?" Castiel asked Sam and he heard him sigh deeply.

"No idea, but he said that he'll be back." Sam answered calmly. Castiel nodded his head and he jumped off of Sam's lap.

"Did he drive his car?" Castiel asked him in a serious voice. Sam got up and looked out the motel window.

"No. It looks like he must have decided to walk instead of driving for some reason." Sam told him and he watched as the kitten tilted his head to the side.

"I would have been able to go to him if he had taken the car." Castiel commented, his tail curled around Sam's ankle, and he blinked his eyes. "He must not want to be found or wherever he went off to is in walking distance or he wanted to save on gas."

"Well, There is a bar near the motel. He might have gone there." Sam said to the small grey kitten. Castiel nodded his head and he disappeared then reappeared within seconds.

"He is not at the bar." Castiel informed him. "I will search the surrounding area for him. It will not take me long."

"I'm pretty sure my brother is alright, Cas. He hasn't tried calling for you, right?" Sam asked him.

"No, Sam. He hasn't called out for me." Castiel answered. "However I will still search the surrounding area for him."

The little grey kitten disappeared. Sam sighed and he decided to take a nap.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Sam muttered to himself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review and Tha****nk You ^_^ What did you think of this chapter?**


End file.
